Ichigo's New Lease on Life
by solitus
Summary: I have resumed the story chapter one has been refined and grammatically corrected chapter two has be removed. As it did not make sense with the changes I had made.


I do not own anything pertaining to any anime let alone the awesomeness that is Bleach. The pairing: Ichigo and Halibel with two surprises which I won't reveal till I'm good and ready.

A/N: This is my first story so please take care of me. I would gladly take any constructive criticism would be gladly appreciated I'll probably be reworking chapters as the story goes on as I improve in skill. Also, you will probably notice the length of chapters get longer as I get more confident and more experienced so bear with me for the first few chapters and I could definitely use a beta reader as my main weakness is punctuation. This is something of a background chapter as I will be revising things to make it work as I wish. I have also redone chapter one as will start chapter two immediately afterword's, I'm not sure why but, I have a new fire ignited in me to see this through. Also, I've started using a punctuation site as well as making sure my spelling is correct if you see errors do not be afraid to bring them forward.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of the characters involved.

Ichigo was just starting to wake up with a pounding headache for letting Shunsei talk him into having a little "fun" last night after finally regaining his powers that were returned by several captain and little friends during the fullbringer incident.

Where Kugo Ginjo and Shukoro Tsukishima had manipulated him into gaining a full bring that Ginjo was going to use to increase his power once they were matured.

However, several captains and vice captains appeared and started him on the road to regaining his full power again. With which he defeated Ginjo rather easily. The full bring had changed the apperance of Zangetsu though it was now white edged with a red pommel and a chain hanging from the end that would wrap around his arm when he activated Bankai. There was a couple of side effects of all his power returning he regained it all which means that he is once again above the barrier of transcendence between hollows and soul reapers. And that is not all Ichigo Kurosaki Ex Substitute Soul Reaper had became a perfect fusion of both halves of his power with the hollow like full bring powers evening his power to fifty and fifty making him the first "perfect fusion" and absorbing his inner hollow into him.

There was some changes in Ichigo's appearance his had hair darkened on the end of the bangs to a dark red, and it had grown longer since his power had restored it's self to its former glory and he had decided not to cut it. And while his skin had the same tan look to it but, his skin was stronger than an espada's hierro thanks to the pure amount of his reiatsu his physical strength could create canyons with a single punch at one point he had meant to pat Chad on the back and sent him flying across the room. His reiatsu was undetectable to all but, the strongest soul beings (captains are not strong enough we're talking soul king/royal guard) and they only noticed very small amounts at odd moments.

A great many things had happened during Ichigo's absence apparently several of the espada had survived the war and were living peaceful side by side soul reapers they were Tia Halibel and her fraccion whose names were Appaci, Sun-Sung and Milarose. There was also Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck the third espada before Halibel who had not actually participated in the war on Aizen's side especially since she had saved Ichigo's life against Nnoitra. Add onto that the former Primera Coyote Stark and his Fraccion Lillinette.

Enough description and back ground I don't know how I did you'll have to tell me anyways on with the good stuff.

Ichigo rolled over and looked with blurred vision saw a distinct femine shape curled up holding him. He lifted up the sheet to see one of his three girlfriends and the one he was closest to though he wouldn't admit it to the other two Halibel. He wasn't sure how he had gotten into this position with himself in a love square but, hell he'd grown up a lot and he sure as hell wasn't going to complain about living any mans best dream. Halibel was so close to him because to put it simply they had both be through hell and back, she was betrayed by the man she felt was her leader watched her fraccion apparently die and was left to die in the fake karakura town.

That is until Ichigo found her and everything changed. He broke out of his thoughts when he felt a hang running through his head and he looked into the sea green eye's you could drown your soul in. The first words out of her mouth ripped his heart from his chest and set it in front of him. Hello my love, Ichigo smiled and kissed the beautiful women in front of him.

I will try to improve and I may rework this chapter again but, for now this is what you get if chapter two doesn't make sense that is because I have reworked chapter one. Please have forgive me for the hiatus and trying to give up on this story to be honest I've been incarcerated for the past year I'm not going into details but there you are. Anyways Read and Review.


End file.
